This invention relates to a control system for removing an ice film from an aircraft's wings and more particularly to using a control valve for inflation purposes using unregulated turbine bleed air in such system.
Under certain atmospheric conditions, ice is formed and accumulates on the leading edge of an aircraft wing or airfoils, which has the deleterious effect of adding unwanted weight to the aircraft and changing the shape of the airfoil to reduce lift and increase drag and turbulence. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide effective means to remove ice formations and its accumulation on the airfoils of airplanes.
The present invention provides a simplified control circuit with novel control valve means for the effective control of pneumatic deicer members in removing ice formation and accumulation from airfoils. The invention's unique control valve uses unregulated turbine bleed air for effectively and efficiently applying a vacuum and pressure to the deicer members without the need of a pressure regulator to prevent overpressurization thus reducing maintenance and also the weight of auxiliary equipment.